


Water, snow and you

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 February 2009. Written from Yoite's POV.<br/>Warnings: Spoilers, character death</p>
    </blockquote>





	Water, snow and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sute_Hikahika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sute_Hikahika).



> Written on 6 February 2009. Written from Yoite's POV.  
> Warnings: Spoilers, character death

I see your little childish face, under the water. Your eyes are shut, and I regret it 'cause the green that they have inside of them fix little by little my shattered soul.  
You just lay there, and the water swirls around you, and touches you as probably I'll never do.  
May be it would have been better for you to be let alone, to let your indifference unbroken, 'cause it was what protected your soft, beautiful soul. But…  
But your eyes have always told me that you wanted to reach out, and your smile, and your hands when you held mine. Peach pink against black and blue.  
And then, before I could even realize it I wasn't able to let go your hand anymore. I couldn't, 'cause after years passed running after death I finally came to have a purpose, and it was you, Miharu.  
It was to catch your hand and pull you out, from under that thick cover of water.  
My heart has always heated up at the sight of you sitting, talking, walking by my side, may be your hair were still a bit wet, 'cause it was so difficult to dry away the water that had soaked them for years, but still…you were in the open air, you were with me.  
Now you're under again, I can sense it, while we're sitting here, under the snow, I sense that you're far away while my breath is becoming more and more light and my vision blurs at the corners. My arms are weaker than ever but I want to reach you once more.  
I slowly cup your little face in my hands, a shot of pain crosses my chest as I found dullness in those beautiful eyes of yours.  
" Don't be away from me now! Be here, hold my half fixed soul in your hands, Miharu! I want the end to be with me inside you and you inside me, I want you to hug me, I want my fingers to be able to reach your hands, to touch the twits and bonds of your depths. I want to know you and you to know me before the end". Threads of thoughts continue to tangle up inside of my mind, as I stare into the blankness.  
But only one word escapes my lips, only one, but with all Yoite, who I've choose to be, inside. I've never thought it was possible to press all my being in that only word, the most beautiful word that I've ever learnt.  
\- Miharu.  
And I can see the pulse returning in your iris, your huge eyes grow wider and in an instant I can feel the now familiar but still breathtaking weight of your head against my chest, I kiss your pale forehead.  
\- Yoite I…  
I want to touch your lips.  
\- Miharu please, can you take of my glove for me?  
\- But Yoite, it's cold and…  
\- Please.  
And you begin to pull away the leather that I've came to hate since when I've known you, just another obstacle between us, who have never had enough time.  
I can't feel the coldness of the air but I feel my skin tingling while I slowly move my fingers towards your lips. Again pink and black. I look into your eyes as I let my index trace your upper lip.  
\- Stay with me Miharu.  
\- I'm here, with you.  
\- Promise you won't go back under water.  
\- I…  
\- Miharu, promise! I…I won't be there to reach for you, please promise.  
I watch as your eyes become watery, it seems to me like they're sparkling, crystals of ice in front of the sun.  
You take my hand and I close my eyes, leaning completely in your touch, 'cause, if where I'm going it's allowed to remember, I want to remember it, I want to remember the life that you gave to me.  
\- I-I promise, Yoite.  
I feel a smile stretching my lips. And I slowly begin to feel so much closer to you Miharu, closer to our, not mine not yours our, being.  
It's strange how my desire has disappeared, as snow under the sun. Now that you've given a meaning to my life I don't want it to disappear, me to disappear as anything has never happened. Still…what you're are letting flow trough me right now it's not only love, there's also pain, I know it, although you, as gentle as ever, are trying to hide it.  
I lean forward and brush my lips against yours, pink on pink for once.  
\- But please, if it's to much pain, please…erase me…I'm just happy right now and I want you to be happy… from now on.  
You hug me again and I try to inhale your scent, so pure, so dear to me.  
\- I'm with you Yoite.  
\- And I'm with you, Miharu.  
I watch as snowflakes land on your hair, on your eyelids, and I smile, 'cause it's like if peace is overflowing me and I want to donate it to you, you who have always gave to me.  
I press my body against your thin frame and you smile at me.

 

And as I feel my extremities tingle and begin to solve, I know that I don't have to say anything more, 'cause you're the one, the one who can see into me, like if I'm a crystal box, for to long empty and now full of you and of me, I who begin to really exist when you teach me that it was ok for me to exist, for me to be Yoite and anyone else. I know that you know everything now, you can sense what I feel for you, deep inside, as I have what you feel for me treasured in this tiny heart of mine.

The water is far from us.

And I remain silent, hearing your chest rise as you breath, touching you with my thoughts as I'll never be able to do with fingers…till the end.


End file.
